creationfandomcom-20200215-history
GoAnimate RPG: Duality
GoAnimate RPG: Duality is an upcoming (read: will never be made) RPG, starring Bubsy Bobcat, the GoAnimate user, and his friends, on an adventure of some kind. Story It is yet another boring day in GoCity. Bubsy, fed up of being bored, finally goes outside for once in his life and decides to travel all around the world of GoAnimate. Initially, he is swarmed by many generic GoAnimate users, although they cannot actually harm Bubsy, instead only giving him grounded threats and other meaningless speeches. Seeing how boring GoCity would be as a place for a RPG, Bubsy leaves it and decides to travel to the GoAnimate Mountain (name to be improved upon.) There, he encounters much more interesting enemies, even at the foot of the mountain, and tries to take some of them out, but cannot even take out a single one before falling unconscious. While unconscious, the player is taken inside Bubsy's mind. There, the player travels all around, looking at all of Bubsy's memories, knowledge and other things, when they notice several sealed doors in the hallway that is his mind. Some of the doors will respond to Bubsy's conscience attempting to open them, however some will refuse to be opened. One of the doors leads to the room of the "good side" of Bubsy - an uptight individual who is only concerned with doing the morally correct action. Another leads to the "bad side" - someone who enjoys having fun too much, at the expense of others. Another still, Bubsy seems to have attempted to close off entirely, though to no avail, as the player can see many broken chains on the ground near that door. The player finally reaches the end of the hallway, a door labelled "Innate Ability." Upon opening the door, Bubsy awakens, and a spark suddenly seems to ignite in his mind. This is the knowledge of basic PSI, or psychic powers, which was locked away for one reason or another. Armed with the knowledge of PSI, Bubsy tries again to reach the top of GoAnimate Mountain, and is defeated once again. He realises that he alone cannot make the journey, especially not without having honed his skills first. Upon returning to GoCity, however, what was once a boring town is now running wild; there are "good users" and "bad users" fighting each other like never before, attempting to get the other side to surrender. In the middle of this conflict, Bubsy makes some allies who, like him, do not feel the need to join either side, as both seem like they are in the wrong. ... Endings SPOILER ALERT The final battle of the game is an internal conflict between the two sides of Bubsy's mind, the "good" and the "bad" side. The player constantly switches between the two sides, and their actions determine which side of Bubsy's mind wins and which one becomes eradicated, if any. If the "good" side wins Upon the victory of the "good" side, Bubsy awakens, completely devoid of the "evil" intent he had in him, at the price of his sense of fun or humanity. He becomes obsessed with everything being morally right, to the point at which all of his friends abandon him, as they feel like that they cannot have fun with him anymore. If the "bad" side wins When the "bad" side wins, Bubsy awakens without any sense of morality, and decides to use his PSI abilities to kill all of his friends. Not giving a care about anything anymore, he decides to go on a rampage in GoCity for his own selfish interests and to have fun. If both sides survive Bubsy realises that there can be no "good" without "bad", and no "bad" without "good", since these are both moral concepts created by humanity and completely subjective. He realises that what makes him human is the fact that he never commits actions which are only "good" or "bad", but both types of actions, sometimes even simultaneously. After making the "good" and "bad" sides of his mind compromise and stop fighting, Bubsy awakens, drastically changed by the journey he took. This can be considered the "best" ending in the game, as Bubsy gets to keep all of his friends, and nobody has to die, while at the same time, Bubsy remains a human. If both sides lose Bubsy wakes up, although it seems like all he can do now is to recite facts and knowledge which he had learned, and has no sense of self anymore, only basic primal instinct and logic. Since both sides of him are gone, he lost everything that made up his identity. SPOILERS END HERE PSI Abilities (Note: I love making lists of things!) * PSI Rationality ** A PSI attack which affects a single enemy. It works on the premises of making rational argument a physical, tangible concept which can be used as an attack. ** The equivalent of PSI Freeze in Earthbound, it deals from ~100 damage at α Level, to ~600 damage at Ω Level. * PSI Morality ** An attack which affects all enemies. Not effective on those who have eliminated guilt from their minds. ** The equivalent of PSI Fire in Earthbound, it deals from ~50 damage at α Level, to ~400 damage at Ω Level. * PSI Immorality ** An attack which works like PSI Morality, although stronger, and also causes some (40% of what was dealt to enemies) damage to the player's team. Especially effective on those with strong moral principles. ** Can deal from ~200 damage at α Level (80 damage to team), to ~1500 damage at Ω Level (600 damage to team, so the player may want to be careful with this). * PSI Lifeup ** Does what it says on the tin. Restores ~70 HP at α Level, ~250 HP at β Level, all health at γ Level, and ~200 HP to all at Ω Level. * PSI Shield ** Shields the person affected by it from both physical and PSI damage. Lasts 3 attacks and halves all damage taken at α and Σ Levels. Reflects at β and Ω Levels. * PSI Grounded ** Used by enemies in the beginning of the game. Does absolutely nothing, or, rarely, lowers a stat by 1. * PSI Ground ** Not to be confused with PSI Grounded, PSI Ground is a powerful PSI attack which deals more damage as it is used more often. The base damage is ~500, and it raises by 50 for every use, until it has been used 5 times, at which point damage is capped at ~750. Enemies (Another list! How great!) GoCity enemies *Good User (has a randomly generated generic good user name) **45 HP. Gives 7 XP and 5 GoBucks. **Has moral principles, if misguided ones. *Bad User (randomly generated name) **50 HP. Gives 8 XP and 3 GoBucks. **Does not have guilt *Good User Supreme (based off famous GoAnimate users, again has a randomly generated name) **300 HP. Gives 30 XP and 25 GoBucks. **Has moral principles. Bubsy's mind *Lust **Technically, has infinite HP. **Must be eliminated with force. PSI abilities are completely ineffective against it. **''"Greetings, Bubsy. I am what stops you from ever being productive. Time and time again, you have tried to seal me off, and failed. No matter how hard you try, I will always return. Even if you rip me apart from your mind, I will reform, and control you, as I always have. Do you think this time will be any different? I'd like to see you try."'' **Gives 50,000 XP and 0 GoBucks when "eliminated." Person 2's mind *Wrath Person 3's mind *Greed Person 4's mind *Pride Items * Hellmann's Mayonnaise - eaten on its own, it restores 100 HP to Bubsy and 1 HP to everyone else. With a food item in the inventory which it goes well with, restores all health to Bubsy and (item health restored + 50) HP to everyone else. Category:RPG games Category:RPGs Category:Things that will never happen Category:Award winning RPGs Category:Rated 10/10 by IGN "It was okay" Category:Video games Category:Fake video games Category:User-made video games Category:Fanon video games Category:Mayonnaise